Dreams and Deaths
by GenesisAndFriends
Summary: Janan Evans, Green*Star, Adair, Ella, Eli the Kid, Jack the Kid, and Lucy the Kid are the next generation of Soul Eater. Rated T for swearing and to be safe. Written by Greer.
1. The Dirty Mind and her Peaceful Partner

A figure stood in the moonlight. A smirk crossed her face as her victim tried to escape. She, in one leap, jumped in front of him and whispered, "Green*Star, smoke bomb mode."  
Her ninja sword was immediately a smoke bomb, which she threw to the ground. Her victim was temporarily blinded, thrashing around wildly.  
And suddenly, a ninja sword was stuck through his back. His corpse was soon replaced with a floating soul; an afreet egg to be precise.  
The girl smirked again. "Green*Star, good job. Now eat up."  
Her ninja sword glowed and transformed into a human boy. He smiled and licked his lips. Picking up the soul, he commented, "This is our third kishin soul, Janan."  
Janan smiled, showing her spiky teeth and started playing with her headband. "We're the best."  
Green*Star finished the soul and stood up. "We should report back to Lord Death."  
Janan nodded. She breathed on a nearby window and recited as she wrote. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."  
The window rippled, as if it were water, and Lord Death appeared on it, as if it were a TV. "Hello? Lord Death?" Janan asked.  
"Hiya Hiya!" Lord Death waved.  
"We've recovered our third kishin soul," Green*Star told him.  
"Good Good! Come back to the academy as quick as possible," Lord Death replied.  
Soul was standing next to him, and smiled at Janan. "Hey Jan."  
Janan smiled sweetly. "Hi Dad. I'm gonna make Green*Star a death scythe, just like you are!"  
"Hey, your mom did all the work," Soul said, shrugging.  
"Still! Anyways, we'll be heading back now, bye!" Janan replied.  
The two began to walk back to the school. They were about to turn into an alleyway when Green*Star stopped. "Jan, we're not going in there!"  
Janan had her hands on her hips. "Well, why not?"  
"Lots of gangsters and mobsters and thieves and-"  
"Skip to your point!" Janan cried impatiently.  
"Lots of bad people hang out in there!" Green*Star exclaimed. "Let's just scale that wall over there!"  
Janan shook her head and crossed her arms. "You know I suck at climbing! This way is better!"  
"Please?" Green*Star begged. "We could suck together!"  
"You're f*cking disgusting," Janan groaned.  
"What?" Green*Star slowly caught on. "You have a dirty mind! You know what I meant!"  
"But we could take 'em!" Janan argued.  
"But if we can avoid a fight, we should," Green*Star complained.  
"Fiiiiiiine," Janan huffed. "You go first, then help me up. You're the one with an assassin as a father."  
Green*Star scaled the wall easily, then motioned for Janan to follow. She groaned and tried desperately to climb up. She was failing. Green*Star reached his hand towards her. "Come on, you're almost there!"  
Janan grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She looked around. "Sh*t. I hate heights."  
"It's not that bad," Green*Star persuaded.  
"You're a b*tch, you know that?" Janan moaned.  
"Just don't look down. The academy's not far." Green*Star started to walk away.  
Janan muttered a curse under her breath, but followed her weapon**. (Editor's Note: Greer, too many swears for the first chapter! I changed most of them to *'s but it's driving me nuts! Your editor, Collins)**


	2. The Cat and her Black Blooded Friend

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body," a girl with cat ears recited, as she did a couple flips to get away from the kishin.

"Oh, keep on talking, Adair, it's so not annoying," her demon sword sighed, sarcastically.

"Sorry! It helps me keep my cool," the girl snapped, dodging the kishin again.

"Quit dodging and start fighting!" Her sword retorted, impatiently.

"Waiting for the right moment, Ella," the girl replied, jumping into the air and landing on the kishin's head, then bouncing off. The kishin was temporarily dazed and the girl stuck her sword through it's back. Soon, it was merely a afreet egg.

"Took ya long enough," her sword sighed, transforming into a little girl and grabbing up the soul.

"You saw how great I was though, Ella."

"Yeah, whatever, Adair. Lemme eat my first soul in peace!"

The two girls were silent for a moment. Finally, Adair stood up. "We better get home."

"Report to Lord Death?" Ella asked.

"Nah, we'll just tell him tomorrow," Adair decided.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Ella asked.

"Don't know, don't care, I'm sleepy!" Adair complained.

Ella rolled her eyes and walked beside her meister. Then she tripped and fell into a thorn bush. Adair quickly helped her friend up. "Oh man, you've got a bunch of little scratches."

Ella rubbed her fingers against her arm. "Hehe, it's black. So pretty."

"Geez Elle, now's not the time to go insane!" Adair complained, pulling the little girl along behind her. "I'm pretty much defenseless against you!"

Ella giggled, maniacally. "It's so funny, ya know?"

"Argh, now I have to talk to Lord Death! Thanks a lot, Ellie," Adair grumbled, fogging up a window.

Ella giggled again and continued rubbing blood all over her fingers.

"Lord Death?" Adair asked.

"Wassup wassup?" Lord Death asked.

"Ella's going insane, can you get her dad for me?" Adair asked, politely.

"I'll get him, Lord Death," Soul offered and ran out of the room.

"Thank you!" Adair called. "We'll be waiting!"

Ella's blood was dripping on the ground near where Adair was standing. Ella giggled and made the blood into a spike, stabbing Adair in the leg.

"You little brat!" Adair growled, hopping on one foot.

Ella merely giggled and stood, wobbling. "I have black blood, ya know."

"Yeah, I know," Adair replied, then turned into a cat.

"Kitty!" Ella began chasing Adair around.

"Ella!"

The cat and girl's heads turned to see Crona, arms outstretched. Ella ran into his arms, still insane. Crona smiled down at his daughter. "Did you go insane again?"

Ella nodded, looking ashamed in her madness. Crona uttered a few incoherent words, then Ella blinked and was normal again.

"I still wish I knew how you did that," Adair sighed, padding up to them.

"Trade secret," Crona winked.

"Hi Dare. Didja miss me?" Ella asked, smiling.

"Yeah, course squirt," Adair replied, purring. "Let's get back home."


	3. Symmetrical Meister&AsymmetricalSiblings

A boy stood on a building, weilding two pistols. He smirked as his victim ran into a dead end. Hopping down, he threw his guns in the air, and they transformed into a girl and boy, landing behind him in a line.  
"We are here to recover your soul, which has turned into a afreet egg!" They cried.  
Then the meister exploded. "Lucy, you're not in line!"  
"I don't care!" The girl folded her arms.  
"Look, Eli," the other boy said, "can we just get the soul already?"  
"Jack! Lucy! You drive me insane!" The meister growled.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lucy turned back into a pistol, as did Jack. "Let's just take this guy down!"  
Their victim was cowering in the corner. Eli rolled his eyes and shot the man, who turned into a floating afreet egg. Jack grabbed the soul up and smiled. Lucy began to wrestle him for it. Eli groaned as the two wrestled on the ground.  
"I'll report to Grandfather," Eli told them, even though he knew they weren't listening. He made a few hand motions and created a portal-like window. Lord Death appeared in it.  
"Howdy Ho! How're my grandchildren?" Lord Death asked.  
"We've recovered our first kishin soul, Grandfather," Eli proclaimed prouldy.  
"Good good!" Lord Death replied.  
"Could we speak to Father?" Eli asked.  
"Sure!" Lord Death disappeared from view, and Death the Kid appeared on screen.  
"Hi Eli, Jack, Lucy! How are my three symmetrical cuties?" Kid asked.  
Jack and Lucy got off the ground, dirty and smiling. Jack had won, but Lucy didn't care. They were asymmetrical and annoying their father was better than any soul.  
Kid cringed. "Lucy! Jack! What were you two doing?!"  
"Wrestling for the soul," Lucy smiled, showing that she was missing a tooth.  
Eli groaned. "Father, why are they so . . .?"  
"I don't know," Kid sighed. "But you three should head home, it's getting late."  
"Bye Dad!" Jack smiled.  
"Later Daddy!" Lucy waved.  
"Goodbye Father," Eli sighed.


End file.
